


Did you see it

by LadyHeliotrope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHeliotrope/pseuds/LadyHeliotrope
Summary: Sherlock and John are doing their thing. John is unobservant as usual, but working on it. He's not too successful, as we discover. Not slash. Very short oneshot. Slightly amusing.
Kudos: 2





	Did you see it

**Did You See It?**

**A little Gigue.**

Sherlock and John were strolling through London when suddenly Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks and extended his arm, effectively stopping John too by whacking him in the chest. Not one to apologize, Sherlock turned to his companion, eyes alight.

"John, did you see it?"

"See what?" asked John crossly, adding, "And keep your hands to yourself, Sherlock."

Sherlock frowned in response, ignoring John's gripe. "In the cab that just passed by was the CEO of a major steel corporation from the States. Given our close proximity to Downing Street, it would seem that a major negotiation to alleviate our nation's economic crisis is at hand. Do try and keep up."

Whereupon Sherlock leaped back into action again, flipping his coat collar up against the wind, John at his heels.

Some moments later, Sherlock again stopped, right on the edge of a curb when the "Walk" sign was lit, so John stumbled into the zebra crossing until he felt a leather glove on his shoulder.

"John," asked Sherlock, breathless, "did you see it?"

John quickly surveyed the area, noting several things: the dilapidated storefront of what had once been a bakery, tagging on the curb, a bus pulling away from the stop, a woman ahead of them in dark glasses and a lime green coat. He guessed that none of these things were what had caught Sherlock's attention, however, given Sherlock's syntactic use of the past tense "did", so he sighed.

"No, I don't think so," John answered.

Sherlock gave an aggrieved sigh. "I didn't think so."

He didn't give an explanation, but decided to cross the street irrespective of the fact that the walk signal had changed to 'Don't Walk.'

"Wait, what did I miss?" asked John, but didn't get an answer, since Sherlock clearly had more important things to do.

Some time later, they were in a more affluent part of town, and John, after having been admonished twice for not being observant, was paying strict attention to everything around him. He saw an old couple, the woman disabled by osteoporosis and her husband assisting her as she scooted her little walker ahead of her. He saw a middle-aged woman - scowling at her cellphone as she walked - walking behind a tiny dog that strained against its red patent-leather leash. He saw a teenager in dreadlocks toting a guitar in a beat-up leather case covered in travel stickers.

He also noticed that Sherlock was charging ahead, not paying a second glance to anything except the ground, so John hoped that next time Sherlock stopped him, he'd actually be on the ball.

And lo, just as predicted, Sherlock suddenly, mid-step, took a sniff and whirled around.

"John, did you see it?" he demanded.

"Yes!" exclaimed John, certain that whatever it was, he had indeed noticed it.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Then why on earth did you _step_ in it?"

Whereupon John looked at his shoe.

"I knew I should have stayed home today."

Sherlock gave a bark of a laugh and charged on, leaving John to scrape his shoe against the curb and dash after with a yell.

* * *

Amended old BSA skit, which originally ran like this: a naturalist and his companion are going their merry way through a forest, when suddenly the naturalist stops dead in his tracks and asks his companion, "Reginald, did you see it?" "See what?" replied Reggie. "There was an enormous bird of the rarest species that just flew overhead. Pay more attention." And then something similar happens again, whereupon the naturalist admonishes Reggie for not being very observant and missing the sight of an enormous butterfly. Then the third time the naturalist stops and demands, "Reginald, did you see it?" and Reggie says "Erm…yeah!" just for the sake of not getting admonished again, whereupon the naturalist asks, "Then why on earth did you step in it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction Writers and (non)Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!  
> [Tumblr](https://lady-heliotrope-writes.tumblr.com/)  
> [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/ladyheliotrope)


End file.
